Dark and Light
by futureauthor13
Summary: Written in the 'It Runs in the Family' universe. Contains OCs. Robbie's babysitting his little sister, and it's a pretty easy job. But when he hears whimpers coming from his sister's room, he doesn't hesitate to put his 'older sibling' skills to the test. After all, what are big brothers for? Oneshot.


**When's the last time I've written about Robbie? (I think my last two oneshots were mainly focused on Mordecai and Maddie) And I've barely written anything about Molly (heck, I haven't even drawn her yet! Sorry girl! *Hugs Molly*) Well, time to fix that! Enjoy! **

**Just reminding you: Robbie is a high school freshman (say 14, maybe 15) and Molly is three.**

The warm light of a lamp shone down on the teenager's gold colored fur. He pushed up his glasses and then turned another page of the book he was reading.

The house was dark and quiet, save for the pitter patter of the rain on the window. Rigby and Eileen, Robbie's parents, decided to go out to the movies along with Benson, Pops and Skips (Mordecai and Margaret already had plans). That left Robbie to babysit, not that the raccoon minded.

For one thing, he never had troubles with babysitting, and the troubles he did have, he would just push through it. Like his dad, he could be pretty determined, and didn't like to admit defeat. Really, if he could babysit the Son of Death itself and survive (but that was another story, one he didn't really like talking about), he could babysit anyone or anything.

Second, the person he was babysitting was his little sister. Molly, a dark colored, long-hair-in-pigtails three year old mole girl was, as his uncle Don would say, as sweet as sugar covered strawberries (and while Robbie agreed, when his uncle first said that the only thought Robbie had was, '...Man, he really needs a girlfriend.')

Molly liked playing with dolls, drawing, and playing the few little kid video games they had on their game systems. Except for when she threw a tantrum, got scared, or asked Robbie for a hug (which she did every morning, much to the raccoon's dismay), she was a pretty quiet kid. In other words, easy to babysit.

About an hour and a half after his parents had left for the movies, Robbie tucked his sister into bed with no problems at all. Now all he had to do was kill time until his parents got home and he would make an easy twenty dollars.

Turning another page of his book, Robbie made a face. "Wait, so now he can change history?" Even by sci-fi standards the book was a bit confusing, and yet he couldn't put it down. Moving the book closer to his face, as if that would help him read faster, his eyes darted back and forth as he took in every word. As much as Robbie loved doing cool things like fighting monsters or playing video games, on nights like this, all he needed was a good book and he was happy.

Just as he was reaching the end of the chapter (and a possible answer to his questions) a loud crash destroyed his concentration. Tail straight and ears perked up and alert, Robbie looked outside just to see a bolt of lightning light up the sky. "Whoa," he said, "guess it decided to storm. Hope Dad remembered to roll up his car windows." Ignoring the storm, he turned back to his book only to be interrupted by another sound, softer but making more of an impact.

Folding up a corner of the page so he wouldn't lose his place, Robbie closed the book, tossed it on the couch, and walked down the hall and to the 2nd door on the left. Opening it up, he looked inside. "Mo?" he called, using the nickname he had always used for his little sister. When there was no response, he started to become a little worried. "Molly?"

There was another roll of thunder outside, and he heard a small whimper coming from under the bright pink and purple blankets. Walking inside the room, he slowly pulled the blanket off the bed, revealing a small, shivering girl.

Her dark fur blending in with the dark room, the only way he could tell it was his sister was her bright pink nightgown and her bright blue eyes. She was the only one in the Saylers family with blue eyes so she was definitely special (although Rigby said once that he thought maybe his father had blue eyes, but couldn't be a hundred percent sure).

"So, are you playing hide and seek with your toys or are you trying to find Narnia?" Robbie asked, trying to keep the mood light hearted. He heard a couple sniffles come from his sister, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's okay, Mo. I got you."

The mole stayed quiet, letting out the occasional whimper or sniffle, and Robbie just stayed by her side and ran his fingers through her hair. He remembered his mom doing that when he was little, it always felt nice and relaxing. After only about ten minutes, the summer storm calmed down.

"Hey, the storm's stopping," Robbie spoke up, "Is that what scared you?"

Molly mumbled something and he felt her shrug her shoulders. Robbie sighed. She was in her quiet moods again. "Well, you know, I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong, Mo," Robbie reminded her, "So, what's up?"

Molly stayed quiet for a few more moments, and then finally spoke up. "My light went out," she said softly. 'That's right,' Robbie thought to himself, 'She has a nightlight,'. Yet the room was pitch dark save for the light coming in from the doorway, which wasn't much.

"When I heard the thunder, I thought maybe that was the dark monsters coming to eat me," Molly continued, whimpering at the end.

"Trust me, there aren't any monsters," Robbie said confidently, "it's just the storm, and that's pretty much over. So, it'll be okay.

"What about my light?" Molly asked.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid of the dark," Robbie replied.

"How do you know?" Molly retorted, reminding Robbie of his dad's attitude. The teenage raccoon had to hold back a laugh.

"Well, 'cause I've been there," Robbie admitted, "I was afraid of the dark most of my life, I had to sleep with a nightlight until the summer after fifth grade. But, I got over it, and I sleep just fine."

"How'd you stop being scared?" Molly asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, I faced my fears," Robbie explained, "I went down in the basement of Pops' house, spent time in the dark, fought the monsters that were down there, and then, well, I figured if I could do that then I could do anything, including being in the dark without being afraid." He smiled at his sister, who was staring up at him. Her eyes then became glassy and filled with tears.

"So, there_ are_ monsters in the dark?" she asked fearfully.

"Wha- no!" Robbie shouted just as his sister started crying again. 'Geesh, way to go, genius,' his mind told him. Quickly telling his mind to shut up, he calmed his sister down. "There were only monsters because I was in the basement of the park house, and crazy cra-_ stuff_, happens there all the time! There aren't any monsters in the dark!"

Molly looked up at her older brother again. "So, I should only be afraid of basements?"

Robbie facepalmed. "Fine, whatever." They would cross that bridge when they came to it. "What I'm trying to say is that I faced my fear of the dark, and nothing bad happened to me, so you shouldn't be afraid of it either." He smirked. "Besides, I'm here to protect you, remember?"

Molly smiled. "So, are you okay now?" The mole girl nodded, but then stopped and frowned.

"Um, before you tuck me back in," Molly started to say, "Can you read to me?"

"Sure Mo," Robbie replied, "what do you want to hear?"

"Wellll, what are you reading?" Molly knew her brother always read big books with such cool covers but small words that he could probably only read just because he wore glasses.

The book Robbie was reading was called 'Tempest'. It was about a kid who could somehow travel through time, but it also involved secrets and cover-ups. Way too complicated for a three year old.

"Um, it's a boring book," Robbie lied, "how about we read one of your books?"

"Okay!" Robbie reached over and turned on one of Molly's three bedroom lights. The two siblings walked over to the peach colored plastic bookshelf, and Molly looked at her collection of picture books. She pointed at a book, and Robbie pulled it out. He was greeted with a happy yet evil looking worm on the cover and sweatdropped.

"'The Hungry, Hungry, Soul-Sucking Death Worm'!" Robbie read, "Where did you even get this book!"

"Tommy let me borrow it," Molly answered. That's right, she and Thomas (Death's son) went to the same daycare even though he was six (at least he looked six) and she was three.

"Uh, how about we read a different book?" Robbie suggested.

"But Tommy says it's really good! Please?"

"No way," Robbie stated, putting the book back. There was no way he was reading _that _book again. Molly pouted, but decided she would rather hear a different book than none at all. So, she pointed out another book, one about a mouse and cookies.

Jumping into bed, Molly grabbed her brother's tail and hugged it like a teddy bear. She did this all the time, so Robbie didn't mind. She cuddled up next to him, and he opened the picture book and started to read.

About halfway through, Robbie looked over at his sister. Her hair may have been covering her eyes, but he could still tell they were nearly closed. Yet he knew, the moment he stopped reading, his sister would suddenly be 'wide awake' and ask him to finish the story. Besides, judging by how tightly she was holding his tail, Robbie wasn't getting up anytime soon. He would have to spend the night in his sister's bed, his back arched against the short bedposts (the one time being tall was a bad thing) making for a stiff spine in the morning.

But, Robbie didn't mind, at least not too much. After all, what were big brothers for?

**Yeah, I love writing sibling fluff X3 Hope you guys like Molly, I know there were quite a few reviews for 'It Runs in the Family' asking for another kid, and most of them wanted it to be Rigby and Eileen's. I really like her, and she's a nice girly contrast to the other girl characters. Anyway, I hope you liked this oneshot, please review!**

**Btw, 'Tempest' is a real book, it's written by Julie Cross. It's a little confusing in the beginning, but once it gets going you can't put it down. Seriously, check it out. Okay, see you next time!**


End file.
